


sleep

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [9]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Love, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleep, Sleepiness, Snaibsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Zatanna thinks about soulmates as Artemis returns home. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading others.





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything. I couldn't resist this prompt.  
> The prompt for this one is:  
> I’m not looking for a soulmate. I’ve never believed in the majesty of caged animals. (The sublime tigress has another nap, because who cares.)

It was a long night without Artemis and Zatanna’s glad she’s finally home. They moved in together into Shadowcrest-and it’s still odd to be back. Sometimes she closes her eyes and thinks her dad will walk through the door. Or even that he’ll just come back some night-slip through the door and apologize for being away for so long-even though she knows she’s the reason he’s not here-it was her fault.

Artemis kisses her and all thoughts of ghost and magic leave her mind, she wants to focus on Artemis, and the fact she’s home safe.

“Missed you,” Artemis says simply and she can’t help but grin as her girlfriend says that. Artemis takes her mask off and returns the smile, tired but happy. She misses Artemis when they’re apart for long times-or even just times she wishes she was next to her. They always come back to each other, always find each other, even back in the first year of the Team. Always a pair, always a team together, always a force to be reckoned with, and there was always something there. Zatanna thought she just wanted a best friend at first-she hadn’t had one before-and they shifted into something romantic in their later years of high school. It was simple, easy and mutual.

Despite that though, Zatanna’s never thought that they were soulmates or that soulmates existed. Maybe there are perfect pairs who mesh together, but _soulmate_ sounds so heavy. It sounds inescapable, uncontrollable, predestined, predicted by oracles of much older times-and she hates that. Even if she’s _meant_ to be with Artemis, she’s glad they have a choice to be together or be apart. Though the thought of being apart from Artemis-not in love with her-not living with her anymore-makes her heart hurt in her chest.

Artemis walks up the stairs and she follows her girlfriend up-the night shift messes both of their schedules up. She puts her weapons up first, then the mask.

“Are you tired? Or do you want to stay up? I’m game for either,” Zatanna tells her and Artemis nods as she says tired, fighting a yawn.

“Kind of just want to shower and go to bed, can we do stuff in the morning?” Artemis asks then looks at her phone.

“Later today, I mean,” she corrects and Zatanna nods.

“I’m gonna get the library back in order while you’re in the shower,” Zatanna says and Artemis raises an eyebrow.

“You don’t have to go to bed because I am,” Artemis reminds her. Zatanna shrugs. It’s hard for her to sleep when Artemis is gone, she could be out there getting hurt or need her-she doesn’t want to sleep when she’s home alone. Plus Artemis is always warm and puts her mind at ease when she she needs to sleep. Things are fine, it’s fine, everyone’s currently fine, and if it’s not they’ll deal with it in the morning together.

“I know, but since you mentioned going to bed, I’m starting to yawn too,” Zatanna yawns and Artemis laughs. Maybe they’re not soulmates, but they go well together. That’s enough for Zatanna. Destiny is overrated. Their love is great because they’re great together-they had the idea to get together because of feelings, not fate, not magic, and certainly not anyone else. They part ways and Zatanna bookmarks promising tomes and grimoires before heading back to their bedroom to change. They really should get some sleep before the sun comes up, and she closes the curtains with that in mind. Artemis likes sleeping in and so does she.

Their reasons for doing things are enough for them.


End file.
